Throwing Your Wieght Around
by ItachiIsReallyByakuya
Summary: Kanda throws his weight around.


There was no way this was actually happening. No FUCKING way.

Lavi stood there and litterally dropped all pretense and _gaped_ as Kanda: Mugen-weilding, semi-crazy, almost-homicidal sort-of maniac, practically seduced the man in front of them.

And, if Allen's similar reaction was anything to go by, he was equally as stunned.

"But Sir," Kanda looked up at the young man innocently-_innocently!_-through his eyelashes. "It's kind of important that we find somewhere to stay tonight..."

Lavi thought his brain had completely malfunctioned. Allen simply spluttered beside him in complete shock.

"The rooms are all booked..." The man was blushing fiercely, looking off to the side worriedly. Lavi honestly couldn't blame him. "T-There's a slight chance...that we could fit, er, the three of you....uh somewhere, but...welll....um..."

He trailed off. Lavi couldn't blame him for that either.

Kanda looked back at them, silently jerking his head towards the innkeep. '_Come on_' he mouthed.

/_He wants us to help him. Holy mother of God._/ the red head was frazzled to the point where he couldn't move, let along think straight. Thankfully, Allen was a bit faster on his toes.

"A-Are you sure...? I mean, we really don't have anywhere to go...and it's much too cold to sleep outside-"

Okay, now Lavi was positive that his brain was broken. He could have sworn that there were roses and sparkles falling around behind the two of them as they focussed their "attentions" on the hapless man in front of them.

"That would be unthinkable!" The man protested. "I can't let two lovely ladies such as yourselves to go around sleeping outside!" Kanda's eye ticked slightly, but otherwise he showed no indignation. "I'll see what I can do for you two. Your...bodyguard too. I'll be right back."

The man turned around and swiftly entered the back room, supposedly to do something useful. Kanda smirked. Allen smirked. Lavi died a little inside.

"How...where...when..." he spluttered.

"As a man, one must know when to drop his pride for favor of comfort." Allen smiled sagely. "Even if it means putting forward the most seductive, innocent air you can pull off."

"Usagi. Moyashi." Kanda addressed them both and looked deadly. "This gets out to no one, you hear?"

Allen smiled. "Of course. I wouldn't want them hearing that I participated, no?"

"It's the damned rabbit that I'm worried about." Kanda scoffed. "I've half a mind to blackmail you myself, Moyashi."

"You wouldn't dare."

Shortly afterwards, the man returned with a room key and an unhappy face. "Here you are, ladies. I'm afraid there's only one room, so I hope it will suit your needs." He gritted his teeth tersely, and with obvious effort told them to have a nice evening.

Lavi assured him that yes, yes they would. Kanda and Allen smiled lightly, Kanda looking shy and hesitant, Allen just looking plain adorable, and they continued on their way upstairs.

Yes, Kanda really did know how to throw his weight around, Mugen and AKUMA killing or no.

__

And Tenshi sneaks away. :D

Written for THIS:

**Mwaahahaha. Just finished fulfilling a request (and damn, it took so long), so here goes one from me, who knows, it might get written. Well, this is kinda complicated, so let's begin~**

So. We all know how purely sexy Kanda is, right? Right. What I suggest is: let's see him use his sex appeal to get something he wants. I don't really care _what_ he wants, just see him use it to get it. Pairing? Kanda with either Allen or Lavi, or maybe both, and it doesn't matter who tops who. Two alternatives -

**Alternative numero uno:** one day, in whatever situation you want, Allen or Lavi (or maybe both, or one first and then the other) see Kanda woo and completely bring a person to ther knees (and without doing much - this is very important) to get something he wants.  
From that point on he (or they) start watching Kanda more closely and notice how every now and then Kanda uses his sexyness - sometimes so subtly it's barely noticeable, other times really really obviously) and eventually confront him. He gives his reasons - and you can decide if it heads towards sex for them or if it ends there with kanda giving a really fun/weird reason... or whatever you want, really.

**Second Alternative:** once again, Kanda using his sexyness, somewhat subtly, but not _too_ subtly, to get Allen or Lavi to do something he wants/give him something he wants. Extra points for it to start off more on the subtle side, then getting slightly more obvious, so that Allen/Lavi at first feels affected but doesn't notice, and then is too busy staring to notice Kanda isn't acting like his usual self. xD You can choose if you end it there or go on to the smex, it doesn't really matter to me. Just show us the power of drooling-worthy smexy Kanda.

In both cases, _please_ don't make him behave/look either really uke-ish or seme-ish, kay? 

On the kink meme. x)


End file.
